


I love you.

by gayperi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayperi/pseuds/gayperi
Summary: A lazy college student and a tough, jock girl’s lives meet and mash up. Will Jasper and Lapis fall in love even with their personalities clashing? Maybe. Maybe not.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my girlfriend aka Jasper. I want to give her a good Jaspis fanfic. She deserves it.

Warm light spilled through her windows as the sun rose lazily from the horizon, signaling the start of a new day.   
Soft music was playing from the small speakers on the desk of the unknown female, lyrics of love and affection whispering its way around the room.  
The room, in fact, was a mess. Books were scattered about, clothes were hanging from drawers, doorknobs, anywhere a hand can toss a piece of clothing on. Papers were scattered everywhere, Polaroids of friends and family hanging sloppily from their clips across the wall. It seemed as if the person draped across their bed was lazy, sloppy and messy.  
And you’re damn right.  
The girl occupying her messy, unmade bed was a college student named Lapis Lazuli. Most people her Lapis or Lazuli if they wish to be formal. She hates nicknames.  
She’s 5’4, her hair cut short to reach her neck, dyed a deep blue. Her skin was a dark tan, her eyes blue as well and her figure apparent; she had small breasts but a plump bottom, her legs fit from all her excising that she used to do and her arms fit as well. She was very beautiful, her lashes thick as well as were her lips so she never wore makeup. But...  
Every time she gazed at the mirror, she saw an ugly distorted version of herself gazing back at her.  
The words from her previous girlfriend echoed in her mind:  
“Worthless!”  
“Trash!”  
“Ugly!”  
“Amethyst treats me better!”  
It all drilled itself into her head, making her want to cover her ears and scream. She hated the abuse. She hated Peridot. Why did she have to ruin her? Why, why, why?  
It’s been months since she gotten out of her abusive relationship with Peridot Lang who immediately replaced her with Amethyst Stone. Amethyst was gorgeous so she had no reason to be jealous but it still hurt her that she moved on so fast.  
She remembered tearing up pictures of Peridot, burning every gift Peri ever gave her, screaming her name out for the world to hear and crying for days.  
She remembered just spending days at her home, cuddling her mother and her cat as well as they watched shows on end in order to heal.  
It worked.   
A little bit.  
She wanted to move on fully and find someone new, someone she could connect with and rid of all that misery plaguing her.  
She hoped she would meet them someday.  
“Mmnnghh...” A sleepy groan came from Lapis as she stirred from her messy bed. She sat up, pulling the covers off of her, rubbing her eyes from the soreness of sleeping in so much and stretched. She stretched out her arms first before standing up and stretching her legs. She then bent back and stretched out her belly then her back which ached.  
“Mm, much better.” Lapis then walked over to her mirror and took in her messy appearance. Her hair was a mess, her eyes looking puffy and her lips dry. She walked over to her dresser, combing her hair to straighten out any tangles before heading over to her bathroom.  
She splashed water on her face, yawning a little as she did so, trying to wake up her skin. She then gazed at her dripping face in her bathroom mirror, her eyebrows needing tweezing and her skin looking pale. She set straight to work, applying some foundation to her skin, pulling out the stray hairs from her chin and eyebrows. She then wiped her face and applied chapstick, smacking her lips before puckering them up to gaze at the mirror.  
She looked a lot better.  
She then stepped out of the bathroom and surveyed her messy room. She picked out the few books she needed, straightened out her papers and fixed up the mess. The music hummed it’s way around the room, filling her with a sense of deeper longing for a partner.  
Soon, after she was done, Lapis picked up her books and then slipped on her flip flops; walking over to her door before turning her head to gaze at her schedule.  
She needed to head to her Oceanography class where they’d be learning about whales. They were her favorite types of marine animals, majestic and beautiful. She loved them.  
She smiled to herself before heading out of her room, leaving her soft music on to help welcome her back from a long day of classes.  
She then collided with something big and heavy, making her trip and fall, her books falling out of her hands. Her skirt hiked up her thighs as her underwear was then exposed, her legs spread out as she landed on her bottom.  
“Ow...” She mumbled.  
“Shit!” A deep voice growled.  
Lapis gulped before her deep blue eyes met golden, orange ones.  
Great. She pissed off one of the most popular girls in school by colliding into her. What a great start to the day.  
She blushed as she then looked away and began to reach for her books but then, a strong hand gripped her wrist. She swallowed nervously, her eyes gazing back at the golden ones. The girl was licking her lips in anger but hidden seduction flickered in her eyes. She smirked as she gazed at the delicate girl beneath her, her legs still spread out.  
She thought she was going to threaten her until....  
“Nice panties. Those are my favorite kind.” The girl said huskily; her face closer to Lapis’s. She licked her lips again before moving her lips closer to her ear. “Me and you tonight, let’s meet up. 8 pm. Bring your nicest clothes, cutie.”   
Lapis’s eyelashes fluttered, her heart hammering.  
Did she... just get asked out on a date by Jasper? The, Jasper? Jasper Meza, captain of the fitness club and wrestling team? Perfect A student with an excellent GPA?  
She couldn’t believe it.  
Jasper let go of her before standing up, dusting herself off. She then gazed at Lapis who gazed up at her in awe. She winked before walking off, ignoring the whispers and sighs followed behind her as girls began to discuss what just happened.  
Lapis immediately stood up, her hands shaking as she clumsily picked up her books. Her cheeks burned as her thoughts raced as she hurried to class.  
Jasper wanted to see her.  
Jasper wanted to see HER.  
Why her?  
Why did she suddenly want to see her after seeing her underwear and bumping into her?  
Did Jasper know something she did not?  
———  
She couldn’t concentrate in her Oceanology class, her mind continuously drifting towards Jasper, her notes beginning to seem more like chicken scratch as her pencil lazily dragged across the paper, her eyes unfocused as her thoughts began to unpure.  
Jasper loved her panties...  
She shivered as she imagined Jasper’s warm hands finding her thighs, stealing a moan from her lips, as they traveled up from them, sinking into her inner thighs, her nails digging into her lace blue panties. A sharp gasp came from her as Jasper leaned in and kissed it then a moan of surprise came from her as Jasper’s tongue licked it, her tongue traveling in lazy, stimulating circles. Her golden eyes met hers, her pupils slightly gloating. Lapis’s hips bucked, her hand covering her mouth, trying to smoother her moans.  
Then Jasper’s hand moved it away, her warm honey face getting close to hers, making Lapis’s slightly unfocused eyes struggle to focus on her before Jasper gave her a warm kiss, her warm hand moving to her breast that was cupped completely by it. A muffled moan, senses coming alive as Lapis fell back, feeling herself being slightly crushed before Jasper’s other hand helped hoist her on top. They continued kissing... it was so delicious... it was—  
The bell ringing intruded her perverse thoughts and Lapis almost fell out of her chair. Something dripped from her lips and with a shock, she realized it was drool.  
She actually drooled over the thought of Jasper licking her up.   
With dark red cheeks, Lapis immediately stood up and wiped it away with her sleeve. She gazed around the room and noticed everyone had left. She let out a sigh of relief before she then squealed when someone’s hands clamped on her hips.   
“H-Huh?”  
“Hey, sugar.” A soft voice hissed into her ear before spinning her around, pressing her against her desk. Jasper’s golden eyes locked into hers, her long white blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, her shorts showing off her honey tanned skin along with her shirt which lifted slightly when Jasper moved closer, showing her toned, muscular stomach. “Why are you here by yourself? Didn’t you know it’s not safe for a pretty lady like you to be stuck by yourself?”  
Lapis melted, her eyes lidded as her lips teasingly moved nearer to hers. She felt Jasper’s eyes flicker to them before to her aquamarine eyes, a sneer forming on her lips.   
“And, are you my hero to come and save me?” She purred softly. She pressed herself closer to Jasper, her hands gently pressing themselves against her shoulders.  
With a gasp, Lapis felt herself be hoisted onto her desk, her legs going onto Jasper’s hips, her head landing onto the other desk. She felt Jasper lean over her, her eyes carrying a lustful glint, her teeth digging into her lower lip as she then pressed her hands against Lapis’s skinny arms, pinning them to her desk.  
”I’m going to fuck the shit out of you in this classroom.” Jasper hissed as her lips pressed themselves against her ear, her bulge pressing itself her thigh.  
Lapis felt herself turn a deep of red as she realized that Jasper had a dick, something she never thought about but made sense since she was such a muscular and man-like woman.   
A whimper escaped Lapis’s lips as she felt herself slowly get wet at the thought of Jasper untightening her with it, her heart hammering and her toes clenching as she felt herself struggle to keep her lust controlled.  
“J-Jasper...” She whispered, her warm breath wafted into Jasper’s face as Jasper clenched her teeth, pressing her bulge harder against her thigh, making Lapis gasp, her head moving to the side, her breathing becoming quicker.   
“You... Stop talking...” Jasper whispered, her tongue licking her fang-like teeth as she gazed at Lapis, her lips curling into a suggestive smirk. “It’s doing things to me...”  
“Hh... Jasper, please... Tell me why you picked me... Ah!” Lapis groaned softly when Jasper nicked her neck, blood running down, Jasper lapping it up as her smooth, long tongue licked it. She then spit it out, her lips coated with her blood. “That’s your last warning, Lazuli. Or else, I won’t wait for consent.” She said, teasingly but Lapis still quaked in fear, her lips trembling.  
“Relax, honey, I’m not going to rape you. I just want you to stop talking in such a lovely manner, it’s turning me on and driving me crazy. I have a soft spot for girls that are soft spoken, ironically. You need to know I picked you out but you just, stood out. Your photography is amazing, so is your writing and artwork. You’re also so beautiful and the way you present ideas and talk about the ocean when you represent your class in those ocean presentations just... won me over.” Jasper’s eyes softened. “You seemed sad though... Did something happen?” She gazed at Lapis with extreme tenderness, her face seeming so full of worry which made Lapis’s heart melt.  
“I...I...” Tears filled her eyes as she whimpered softly at the sudden resurgence of the abuse. She then held Jasper tightly, making Jasper say “oof!” from the sudden tight embrace. “Oh Jasper!” She wailed. “Peridot abused me so much! T-Then she moved on and left me for Amethyst l-like I was trash, like I-I meant nothing. I...I... Then I just can’t find anyone...I feel so unl-loved!” She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. “No one will love an old abused hag like me! I’m so ugly, she was right, I’m nothing, I-I...!”  
“Lapis.” Jasper’s voice was tender.  
Lapis gulped, her watery eyes gazing up at Jasper who looked down at her with so much affection.   
“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You’re so sweet and lovely and sexy and so perfect. If Peridot left you for someone else, she’s missing out on a beautiful angel entirely.” She gazed at her adoringly, lovingly, the love clear in her eyes. “You’re... a goddess.”   
Lapis’s eyes filled with tears and she began to sob again, her arms clenching the tall woman even tighter. “Jasper! You’re amazing, you’re wonderful, thank you.” She then gazed up at her, the love reflecting back at her. “I love you.”  
Jasper groaned softly as she then grinded her bulge against Lapis’s delicate flower. Lapis groaned, struggling to breathe as her grip on Jasper tightened. “N-No, we can’t do this here, please, l-let’s wait.”  
Jasper struggled to breathe and then nodded. She stood up, helping Lapis up and helped her down the desks. Lapis wobbled a bit, struggling to clear her dizzy mind. Jasper held her gently, helping her clear her mind and regain her balance. Lapis straightened, rubbing her arms and then closed her eyes and opened them again.  
“I-I...” Lapis said softly, looking at Jasper. She then clumsily nodded at her and walked away quickly. “I’ll see you at 8.” She called behind her before hurrying to her dorm.  
The past occurrence played back in her mind, her body tingling with Jasper’s touch. She wanted her to fuck her in the classroom but she couldn’t risk it.  
She swallowed nervously as she fumbled with the keys to her dorm, unlocking the door and then closing it. She then collapsed on her bed. Her eyes closed, her hand then lifted up her shirt, revealing her breasts. She then tugged down her skirt, and her panties. She laid naked on her bed, her breathing hard and quick, her left hand going onto her breasts, fingers gently pinching her nipples and her other hand rubbing her delicate flower gently, her fingers going in and out.  
Her moans filled her dorm, her head resting against the wall, her legs spread as she felt herself, her pleasure filling her deeply.   
“J-Jasper...” She whispered at first, the woman that made her feel like she was everything and worth it. The woman she wanted to be inside her, to be fucking her hard, gripping her throat, making her cum hard. “Jasper!” She cried out, her fingers going faster, her hand clenching her breast tightly, her moans getting louder as the pleasure became overwhelming.  
A knock unheard by her came from the door.  
“Lapis? You forgot your books! I came to-” Jasper’s voice was drowned out by Lapis’s loud mewls of pleasure. Jasper’s face burned, her member beginning to harden. “Fuck...” she mumbled under her breath. She looked around, noticing no one. But, she was sure someone was going to catch her and report her to the administration about Lapis engaging in “sexual behavior.”  
She had no choice.  
Jasper opened the door then closed it. She then smirked, crossing her arms but her breath immediately left her.  
Lapis’s hair was splayed out, her tanned naked body on display, her breasts out. They were big and beautiful, round and soft looking. Her stomach was toned, her thighs, legs and feet the same color. Her eyes were closed tightly, her mouth open, giving out noises and mewls of loving pleasure. Her flower was spread out, some of her cum seeping out of her, her aroma filling the room.  
She was...  
Magnificent.  
“Jasper...!” She gasped out before letting out another loud gasp, her hips hiking up as cum spilled out from her fingers, her eyebrows furrowing, her eyes tightly closed and her mouth opened widely. She rode out her orgasm, her cum spilling out onto her sheets. She then laid, her chest heaving, her eyes weakly peering up at her ceiling, gasps coming from her lips.  
“Wow. What a sight.”   
Lapis gasped, immediately covering herself with her hands, gaping at Jasper as she stared at her with a smirk.  
“J-J...” She stuttered out.  
Jasper smiled warmly, admiring the feeling of total embarrassment she was giving off. She chuckled. “What a naughty girl.”  
Lapis whimpered. “I-I’m sorry! I’ll change, we can-!”  
Jasper pushed her on her bed, admiring the way she bounced off it, her smirk broad. “We can fuck right now.”  
“N-No, I’m too weak, please...!”  
“Mmm...” She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and reluctantly agreed. “Here, I can help clean you up.”  
“N-No, it’s okay.” She nervously scrambled to her bathroom and shut the door. She heard Jasper chuckle before she sat on her bed, admiring her ruined covers. “I’ll pick out your clothes. We can head to my apartment so we can finally do it.”  
“O-Okay!” She replied, her heart hammering.  
As she prepared her shower, her thoughts spiraled out of control.  
Her and Jasper...  
Were going to...  
Fuck.  
———  
Soon, after she cleaned up, she wrapped a towel around her waist. She dried her face with a rag and then with a soft sigh, began to place on her makeup.  
She then dried her hair and her body before nervously stepping out of her bathroom in her towel around her waist.  
“J-Jasp?”  
Jasper looked up, holding her books which she was steadily setting back to her library of other books she had on her cabinet. She then nodded at her clothes which were laying spread out on her bed.  
A blue dress with heels were on it. Simple yet classy.  
Lapis gulped and nodded. She took the clothes. She placed on her bra and underwear once she was in the bathroom again. She then slipped on the dress and heels, placing on her lapis earrings as well. She stared at her reflection.  
She was... pretty.  
“Wow.”  
Lapis turned and gazed at Jasper who gave her a shy smile.  
She then swallowed, her hands nervously fiddling with her dress, her gaze on her feet as she looked away from Jasper’s warm gaze.  
“Do you want me to get ready?” Murmured Jasper softly.   
“I-If you want to.” Lapis mumbled back, the tip of her heels rubbing against each other while she continued her gaze at the floor.   
“I’ll be back in 15 minutes then.” Jasper said, gently touching her hand which made Lapis shiver, her shy gaze meeting hers again. Jasper hesitated then gave her a soft kiss on the nose. “Just wait for me, love.”  
“I... I will...” She whispered.  
Jasper gave her a loving smile before going out of the door, hurrying to her dorm.  
Lapis sat down on her bed, struggling to process everything. This day was so crazy and hectic. She wondered if she was dreaming.  
She pinched herself.  
No, she wasn’t.  
Jasper and her...   
They were going to seal the deal and it was just as simple as that.  
It amazed her.  
She loved it.  
She loved...  
Her.  
————  
Jasper came back, true to her word, 15 minutes later. Her hair was untied from it’s messy ponytail, straightened out and in layers as it flowed down her back. She wore winged eyeliner, her lips were stained a ruby red, her cheeks pink from the blush. She wore a tuxedo, wearing black heels. She was....  
Breathtaking.  
Jasper smiled as she took her hand, pulling her close as Lapis glanced up at the magnificent woman looking down at her with those golden eyes.  
“So are you going to stare or we going to my home and am I going to fuck the shit out of you, beautiful?”  
“P-Please...” Lapis said softly, her body gently trembling at the thought of Jasper’s length entering her delicate walls, Jasper gripping her hair and her throat as she fucked here. “I want you to right now.”  
Jasper smirked and without another word, she hoisted her up and then threw her like a sack of potatoes, her head slapping against her back. Lapis gasped then giggled.  
“You dummy!”  
“Let’s go, my beautiful goddess.” Jasper said with a chuckle as she then left Lapis’s dorm, closing the door behind her before walking off, ignoring the stares of other people. She then pushed open the doors of the school and then, with a squeal from Lapis, she moved Lapis to her arms. Lapis giggled softly as she glanced up at Jasper. She then wrapped her arms around her, giving Jasp a soft kiss.  
“My hero...”  
“My princess.” Jasper murmured before she then placed her down in front of her car.  
It was a big, white truck that has four seats. It seemed like a normal car. Lapis liked it. Simple yet nice, it suited her.  
Jasper then opened the door, helping Lapis get in. Lapis slid onto the seat and gave Jasper a big smile before Jasper returned it, closing the door.  
Jasper soon slid in and started the car. She then put the car into Drive and slid out of the parking space then into the street. Lapis leaned against the seat, her eyes glancing out the window as she watched the signs pass by.  
She then sighed softly but then moaned lightly when Jasper’s hand slid up her leg to her thigh and her fingers brushed against her lace panties.  
“Nn... You horndog, can’t you wait until we get to your home.” Lapis said teasingly, her hand struggling to grip the roof handle.   
“You’re so wet,” Jasper hissed, ignoring everything Lapis just said. “Want me to make you wetter?”  
“F-Fuck...” Lapis moaned softly, her head moving side to side as she struggled to breath. “Jasper... No...”  
Jasper’s fingers slipped behind her panties and into her wet area, making Lapis hiss in a breath. She began to finger her hard and roughly, making Lapis’s gasp turn into breathy moans.  
“No... Jasper...” Lapis moved her hand away, her legs spread as cum dripped down her thighs. “L-Let’s do it at your house!”   
Jasper sneered and then smiled. “Okay. By the way, we’re here.”  
Lapis gaped as Jasper pulled into the parking and parked well enough in front of her house. “T-That was quick.”   
Jasper smiled and without a second thought, grabbed Lapis’s hand, tossed her behind her back and ran up the steps, kicking open the door, before gently shutting and locking it. She then ran up her steps and threw Lapis onto her bed which made Lapis gasp, bouncing lightly as she stared up at her soon-to-be lover.  
“You’re so desperate.” Lapis said, her voice low and heavy, making Jasper gulp as she began to undo her buttons and belt. “I love it. I love you.” Lapis sat up and gently stilled Jasper’s shaking fingers. “Let me do that.” She began to unbutton her blouse, blushing as Jasper’s bra came into view. It was orange, a tanned kind, her stomach just as tonned and just as beautiful. She kissed it softly, making Jasper whimper at her cold lips meeting her warm belly. “You’re such a naughty girl. I’m going to punish you so good, my bad little girl.” Jasper whimpered again at the loving, sexy tone of Lapis’s voice.  
Lapis was a switch, she loved being dominated but she could also dominate if she wanted to. Right now, she was dominating her lovely, muscular angel.  
She gently undid her bra, her mouth watering at Jasper’s breasts. They were also tanned but the nipples were light brown, her boobs big and lovely. She sucked on her right nipple, looking up at Jasper who’s breathing became heavy. Her left hand rubbed her stomach while the other cupped her left breast. Breathy, soft moans filled the room as Jasper struggled to keep herself under cheek. Lapis’s tongue swirled around her nipple, her fingers playing with the other one, rolling it and pinching it.   
“Fuck...“  
“Mmnngg...”   
Jasper gripped her hair, moving her mouth away from her nipple. Her mouth came off it with a wet pop.  
Lapis’s lidded eyes glanced up at her. “Hm...?” She purred.  
“You... you little whore...” Jasper breathed.   
Lapis smirked before moving her head to Jasper’s zipper. Her teeth clenched it and pulled it down, her eyes glancing at hers.  
“Nnn...”  
Lapis warm hands pulled Jasper’s dick out. It was huge and erect. It was as tanned as she was which meant Jasper must have fucked someone in the sun. Lapis smiled at the thought. What a woman.  
With a growl, Jasper pushed Lapis against the bed, her hands pulling her legs up to her hips before her right hand ripped off her panties. Without hesitation, Jasper slammed her dick into Lapis’s wet pussy, making Lapis scream and Jasper moan loudly.  
Jasper’s right hand gripped her hair, pulling her head back while the other clamped onto her throat. Lapis whimpered before continuing to moan.  
“You Little slut, you little whore!” Jasper hissed, fucking her harder and harder, the bed squeaking at the weight of both horny ladies.  
“Fuck, Jasper, I can’t, I can’t, hhh!” Lapis struggled to breath as Jasper went in and out, hard. Her eyes closed, feeling herself super close to her climax already.  
“Oh no, we’re going to be fucking for a long time, you better not cum, you shit.” Jasper whispered harshly, going harder, her mouth going onto Lapis’s breasts, sucking them which made Lapis mewl with pleasure.   
“I don’t know if I can, I’m, I’m so close!” Lapis howled in agony.  
“No, don’t you dare.” Jasper said angrily, her dick going harder into Lapis’s delicate walls.   
Lapis struggled to breath again and then nodded, whimpering softly at the agony that she couldn’t chase her orgasm.  
They kept it at for so long, Jasper cursing and degrading her more while Lapis held her tight, moaning lovingly.  
“I can’t... I cant hold it anymore. Jasper, baby, I... I!!” Lapis looked up at her, tender love and agony in her eyes. She then closed her eyes tightly, crying out as her hips then slapped against Jasper’s stomach. Cum came rushing out of her, Lapis crying in agony from holding it in for so long, tears running her cheeks and her eyes crossing and uncrossing.  
Jasper moaned, hissing as Lapis’s walls clenched impossibly tight against her cock. Lapis kissed her before whispering softly, “Come into me, Master.”  
Jasper’s eyes rolled back into her head and she roared, cumming hard into her. Lapis moaned loudly but soothed it with soft cries, her hips moving gently as she took it up.  
Jasper kissed her softly, looking down at her lovingly.  
Lapis reflected the same affection, her hair a mess and her eyes dazed.  
“I love you, Jasper.”  
“I love you too. I love you, Lapis.” Jasper bit her neck, sucking gently as she gave her a hickey. Lapis sighed softly, loving it.  
They both then fell asleep, Jasper still inside her and Lapis still on top of her, cuddling her close.  
They fell asleep,  
In love.


End file.
